1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing device configured to thermally fix a developing agent image to a recording sheet.
2. Description of Related Art
In a known fixing device configured to thermally fix a developing agent image to a recording sheet, a heat generating member, a nip plate heated by the heat generating member, a stay for supporting the nip plate, and a temperature sensor are disposed inside a tubular fixing belt. The fixing device includes the temperature sensor fixed to the stay so as to be positioned relative to the nip plate.
In such a fixing device, because the temperature sensor is supported by the stay which is a separate member from the nip plate, the positional relationship between the temperature sensor and the nip plate may change depending on the positional tolerance of the stay, and the positional precision of the temperature sensor relative to the nip plate may be adversely affected.